This is what I brought you, this you get to keep
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: The man was jerking his head up every other second, tears leaking from his eyes as he did so, and no one came to help him. Naruto would have tried to help him - would've gotten the man up from his back so he wasn't drowning from whatever drink was in his mouth - but Naruto couldn't really touch him. (Soulmate au where soulmates share dreams. Post Uchiha Massacre.)


A/N: Originally posted on ao3. My user name on there is youngjusticewriter. If you want quicker updates keep an eye on the fic and series over there because I primarily write on archive of our own. This fic is part two of , bring me a dream which is a series where soulmates share the same dreams.

* * *

Naruto dreamt of the moon behind a pole. The end of one of two clouds near it covered the side of it and-

Naruto gaped at the transformation. The sky was red! It was as red as blood Naruto knows because he even though he had only seen his only blood once (he had been holding the kunai for practice like Mizuki had told him to do but still he had been the only in class to cut their fingers) he still remembered the shade of it because Iruka had told him off not because he was mad that Naruto had been playing around (which he hadn't been, really Mizuki had told him to hold it that way with his fingers!) but because he didn't like that Naruto was hurt. An- And it meant a lot okay because besides the old man no one else had been like that, had cared even though Iruka at the time was mad and was caring, to him before so, yeah, it had meant a lot. (It, why Naruto had remembered the day so well, also helped that Iruka had bought him food since he had cut open his fingers and therefore shouldn't be making food by himself.)

The clouds grew from being white to black as the dark blue sky became that red shade of blood Naruto are remembered and it wasn't just the sky and clouds that changed colors! The brown pole that held wires became white which was really different to look at compared to the other colors of the dream and the moon! The moon that had been white with spots of grey turned a dark shade of yellow and the spots that use to be grey became a dark brown.

The clouds were moving. Which clouds did normally do - move that is - but they were slow about. Even slower than the teacher's at the academs, besides Iruka, when they tried to catch him! So the clouds were moving across the burnt colored sky but like really fast and as they did move the dream moved out; the pole and moon got farther and farther away from him until it was the view of them you would see on the ground. The dream shifted and Naruto was on the ground but it wasn't a part of the village Naruto had seen though. It wasn't the change of colors (red, black, and white being the only colors Naruto could see) that made Naruto think that. He knew this wasn't part of any of the village he had been to because Naruto had been all over the village. You had to know it, the village, well to be able to do good pranks and to be able to escape teachers or ninja you anger.

There was a man with his back to Naruto and part of his shirt was wet even though it hadn't been raining. Maybe he spilled something on it? Naruto wondered as the man stood too much to the side and proceed to fall. The man's shaking fingers reached out to Naruto as his mouth tried to say something but his mouth was too full of liquid. He was asking Naruto for help so of course Naruto ran to help him but it was a dream. Naruto couldn't touch him no matter how painful the man's expression was as he reached out for help from Naruto or anyone. The man's head was jerking just a little bit up from the ground every other second like he was a fish out of water; Naruto knew that fishes did that because he had fished for some and cooked some over a fire because old lady Asuna had kicked him out of the orphanage after one too many pranks and Naruto had been so hungry. Thankfully they had already had a class at the academy about improvising for food on a mission when you didn't have any supplies for food otherwise Naruto would have gone to bed hungry again.

Anyway, the man was jerking his head up every other second, tears leaking from his eyes as he did so, and no one came to help him. Naruto would have tried to help him - would've gotten the man up from his back so he wasn't drowning from whatever drink was in his mouth - but Naruto couldn't really touch him. Otherwise Naruto would have helped him earlier believe it! But the man would be fine; someone would eventually come.

And a woman did appear but she wasn't able to help because, like the man before her, she was learning on one side too much before she fell. Were they civilians? Naruto wondered because ninjas - even ninjas like him who were still at the academy - didn't fall like this and not get back up. No, Naruto realized as the woman opened her mouth and screamed which made Naruto notice that had been the first noise he had heard since the dream began; they looked familiar and they were! The man and woman on the ground were Uchiha who were the village's police after they got out of the academy. That's why this place didn't look like the rest of the village. The Uchiha lived in a compound close to the edge of the village which was why Naruto had never pranked Sasuke (he was an Uchiha in Naruto's class who all the girls fawned over) outside of the academy.

After two other men fell down with soaked shirts another man stumbled a few steps before joining the pile of people; bodies, something whispered in correction in Naruto and there was laughter in it's voice. And Naruto didn't get why anything could be funny about this because it had just sunk in why their shirts had been wet. It was blood, Naruto had realized as his blue eyes widened. They were bleeding but they didn't stop like he did. Was it because they weren't cut from their fingers like he had been?

They didn't get back up either. No, actually the people on the ground, the bodies, kept growing before Naruto and he wanted to wake up now; the sight laid out before him reminded Naruto of the pile of fish he had killed before cooking.

They didn't stop bleeding like he did; they weren't getting up. They, Naruto realized as he shook like a leaf torn from it's branch because of the wind, were dead. They were now the cinders of of the Will of the Fire.

His fingers were trembling so hard and if Naruto had a kunai in his hand he would surely bleed too.

Naruto wanted to wake up now. He wanted it to stop. Just stop. The scramming woman, the gapping mouths full of blood, the tumbling people. His body trembling like he was a mouse. Stop. Just stop.

He wanted to wake up!

And there were no more falling people - dying people. No, the scene but not the colors of the dream had changed. There stood a boy older than Naruto by a few years behind a kneeling man and woman with his weapon raised. He was an Uchiha too Naruto knew despite how hard it was to really see and focus with the contrasting white over the black and grey. The boy was an Uchiha - was family to the people - too despite the fact he lowered his weapon and cut them.

Naruto screamed, it was the kind of screaming that was full of emotion not loudly spoken words. They were his family and he did that - had done that to the men and women outside too. They were his family and the-they were kneeling. Naruto's eyes burned from tears because of what the boy had done. They didn't have weapons - they were kneeling and he had cut their heads off, spraying the room with blood and making Naruto witness the sound and sight of the heads hitting the ground before rolling.

Did he have any idea how lucky he was to have family? Such a big family an-and he had killed them despite them being defenseless. They were kneeling, Naruto thought as he stared into the vacant eyes of the heads that were bleeding onto the floor like the fallen bodies were from the neck.

Naruto wanted to wake up. Please just let him wake up.

But Naruto didn't get to wake up. (He wouldn't get to for days.)

No, Naruto got to watch this over and over and they were kneeling! They were kneeling every time and that was what first made Naruto scream and cry. It wouldn't be the last time he screamed and cried, nor would it be the first time that Naruto heard something in himself that laughed at the falling bodies of the Uchiha.


End file.
